


An Engaged University

by Anonymous



Category: Canadian Universities
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, Blindfolds, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Dom UBC, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, F/F, Light Bondage, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Self-Esteem Issues, Sub SFU, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:41:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25059421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: UBC and SFU try something different in the bedroom, and SFU discovers something new.
Relationships: University of British Columbia/Simon Fraser University
Comments: 9
Kudos: 29
Collections: Anonymous





	An Engaged University

**Author's Note:**

> no I don't take constructive criticism

“Here we are at Sea World, SFU-kun,” she said so thoughtfully, so empathetically

wait no

Sensually, UBC strutted into the bedroom, sensually, and sensually licked her lips when she saw the other university tied up spread-eagle on the bed, wiggling against her restraints, shaking in anticipation.

“Please, UBC,” SFU moaned, “please, just _touch me_...”

“In a second, babe,” UBC promised. “I thought we might...spice things up a bit tonight.” From behind her back, she produced a darkened strip of cloth, and SFU’s eyes widened.

“Is that...”

“It’s for you,” UBC answered, sensually, and clambered onto the bed, straddling SFU’s naked form. SFU wriggled on the bed, desperately grinding her thighs upward, but UBC only tied the cloth around her eyes and delivered a playful boop to SFU’s nose before getting back off.

“Oh, God. I can’t see a thing,” SFU whimpered. “I think this is some kind of metaphor for something.”

“Yeah, probably,” UBC agreed. “Do you remember our safeword?”

“Midterms,” she answered immediately. The two of them had previously agreed that when midterms came around, the fun had to stop.

“Good,” UBC whispered, sensually. “Now, are you ready for what I’m about to do to you?”

“ _Please_ ,” SFU whined. “I’ve been waiting all afternoon.”

UBC ghosted her slender fingers over SFU’s inner thigh, and grinned as SFU leaned into her touch, straining for any kind of release. The other university was so _cute_ like this—totally bound, wet just for her, and ready to take everything she deserved. Why did everyone think the two of them couldn’t get along? SFU’s inferiority complex colored what other people thought of their relationship, sometimes, but that was what UBC was here to fix.

“You’re so beautiful, babe,” UBC praised. Teasingly, she lifted her hand, and SFU shivered when it left her skin. “Do you know how good you look like this?”

SFU’s breaths became hot and heavy, and she bucked her hips up and up, trying desperately to find UBC on the bed. “I-I can’t—”

“Can’t what?” UBC said nonchalantly. She leaned closer, close enough that SFU could feel her handprints sinking into the mattress, and she could see SFU becoming wetter, clenching over and over on empty air.

“Y-you’re too good to me, UBC—”

“Hush,” UBC commanded, and smirked when SFU instantly obeyed. “You just don’t know how good you are. I guess I’m just going to have to show you. Will you be good for me, SFU?”

The younger university swallowed anxiously. “Y-yes.”

“Excellent.” Gently, UBC began rubbing SFU’s wet entrance, and SFU began panting, already coming apart with every stroke, and UBC grinned. If only she could see her—but with the blindfold on, SFU couldn’t see anything; not the way UBC snuck her other hand to begin feeling up SFU’s thighs, to deliver gentle smacks to her ass, to caress the curve of her waist, and SFU moaned with the surprise of every touch. She could feel SFU becoming wetter as she wriggled against her ropes, until UBC couldn’t resist teasing her clit before slipping a finger inside.

From the way SFU gasped, it occurred to UBC that maybe she had given her too much, too fast, so she let her finger come to a frustrating stop inside the other university, and SFU panted, arching her back desperately at the feeling.

“You’re just perfect, aren’t you?” UBC purred. “Such a good little university...

SFU bit her lower lip. “I’m n-not as good as you.”

“None of that self-deprecating talk today,” UBC said firmly. “Maclean’s ranked you as Canada’s number one comprehensive university, didn’t they? Don’t you think that deserves a reward?”

“Y-yes, please,” she stuttered, and UBC smiled, and added another finger to her gentle thrusts. SFU sighed, her head rolling around on the pillow, seeking solace through her blindfold as UBC quickened her movements, winding the tension inside both of them even tighter.

“I j-just can’t help it, UBC,” SFU whined. “My students are always so mean to me...”

“Your students are idiots,” UBC said, sensually.

SFU gasped as UBC curled her fingers, crooking even deeper inside of her. “They always say I’m too cold, or that I look like a jail, or that I have too much construction...”

“Construction’s normal, babe,” UBC reassured her. “I’ve got construction all over me.”

“I—” SFU gasped again, as UBC’s fingers turned deeper and more deliberate. “Oh, _please_ —”

With an easy smile, UBC reached up to gently play with SFU’s bare breasts, and SFU cried out as UBC gently kneaded at her body, teasing her fingers at her nipples, bringing shudders to the whole bed. Leaning up over SFU’s body, UBC’s tongue gently flicked out to send hot, husky breaths over SFU.

“You’ve been _so_ good for me,” she whispered. “I think a university as good as you deserves another reward. Are you going to cum for me? Or am I going to have to make you?”

The words were too much for SFU, and she came undone on UBC’s fingers, crying out with each tremor of her hips. Cooing, UBC met her lips with her own, and SFU whined into her mouth, shaking and whining, needy noises emerging as the two made out in the aftermath of her orgasm.

Gently, UBC reached up to remove SFU’s blindfold, and caressed SFU’s face as she did. She planted quiet kisses up UBC’s cheeks, thanking her without using words, to calm her heady breathing. UBC reached up to the headboard of the bed to untie SFU’s hands, and the two of them embraced in the warm aftermath, both finding comfort in the other.

“Did you really mean all that, UBC?” SFU whispered. “Am I really as good as they say?”

UBC looked the other university in the eyes, then proceeded to look directly into the camera like she was on The Office.

“Of course," she said, "but I'm still better."

**Author's Note:**

> anyone who's spent more than 2 hours at SFU can tell you that SFU has massive bottom energy
> 
> UPDATE AS OF 2020-12-02: still confused? then please read [this](https://fanlore.org/wiki/University_Shipping) and [this](https://old.reddit.com/r/uwaterloo/comments/hjbmhb/recap_part_2_for_those_who_are_confused/)


End file.
